More Than Friends: Party Hardy
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Andros finds Zhane at a party, completely plastered.  So he decides a little fun is in order.  Too bad Zhane won't remember it in the morning. [AndrosxZhane slash] [part 2]


_More Than Friends: Party Hardy_

The air was filled with the sounds of loud music and voices as it flowed from the open windows of the dwelling. A lone figure was making it's way towards the festivities, his long hair pulled out of his face. Andros walked into the front foyer of the house and was hit by the loud music. He quickly moved further in, trying to find Zhane. He didn't have to look very long. He spotted his boyfriend standing unsteadily on a table. His shirt was swinging over his head and several girls whistling at him. Andros just shook his head. He guessed Zhane had had one too many drinks already. Andros pushed his way through the crowd and finally got close enough to grab Zhane and pull him off the table.

"Hey…why you do that?" Zhane slurred, stumbling forward.

"Come on. I'm taking you home," Andros replied, supporting his friend's weight.

"But…it's early…can't leave yet," Zhane whined.

"You're drunk enough as it is. I don't need you passing out on me," Andros muttered, dragging Zhane out into the fresh air.

"I'm not drunk," Zhane denied as he started to fall over.

"You're going to make me drag home aren't you," the 16-year-old muttered. Zhane didn't respond. So Andros started dragging Zhane along with him back to Andros' house. His parents were gone for the night and he had the house to himself.

"I love you," Zhane professed loudly as they reached the front door.

"Shh, keep it down," Andros hissed. Suddenly a thought ran through his consciousness. Zhane probably wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. Once they were inside Andros bent down, picking Zhane up by the legs and hoisting him over his shoulder. Zhane let out a laugh as his boyfriend carried him like a sack of potatoes into his bedroom.

"Kiss me," Zhane begged once Andros had set him down on the bed.

"You don't have to ask," Andros breathed. He pushed Zhane down on the bed and pressed his lips against the other boy's. Zhane immediately moved to deepen the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Andros' neck. Andros' lips quickly moved to pepper kisses along Zhane's jawbone.

"I love you," Zhane repeated, a wide grin plastered to his lips.

"So you keep telling me," Andros murmured, nibbling on Zhane's earlobe.

They fell silent. The only sounds coming from either of them were the breathes that started to become shorter.

"I want you to fuck me," Zhane gasped, drunkenly grinding his growing erection against Andros' stomach.

"You want me to fuck you, huh?" Andros parroted back with a smirk. He'd gladly oblige his lover. He quickly disrobed, tossing his shirt and pants on the floor. Undressing Zhane proved to be a much harder feat.

"Zhane come on, just help me a little," Andros barked, tugging on the other boy's pants. It seemed all Zhane wanted to do was grind his rock hard penis against his boyfriend.

"You said you'd fuck me," Zhane protested.

"Well I can't do it with your pants on, you moron," Andros shot back. Zhane finally cooperated enough for Andros pull his remaining garments off.

Andros gave his boyfriend the once over. He was always amazed at how hot Zhane looked. Zhane grinned up at him and Andros couldn't help but lean down and kiss him. It didn't matter that Zhane wouldn't remember this in the morning. Slowly Andros lifted Zhane's lower half up and entered his anal cavity. Andros set a quick pace, knowing how Zhane liked it.

"You like that?" Andros asked gruffly.

"Harder. Fuck me harder," Zhane answered, one hand reaching up to fondle his own penis. Andros laughed a little but he thrust harder. He just wanted to get Zhane aroused. Zhane moaned, running his hand up and down his erection in time to Andros' thrust.

"You're so fucking dirty," Andros hissed in his ear.

"You love it. It makes you cum yourself just thinking about it," Zhane teased back. He bit the inside of his lip to keep from exploding too soon.

"You don't know what you do to me when you're not there," Andros hissed, giving Zhane's balls a firm squeeze.

"Shit!" Zhane squeaked at the added touch. They continued to fuck until they both erupted. Andros fell atop Zhane, heaving for breath.

"That was the best fuck ever," Zhane announced, still quite drunk.

"Sure it was," Andros murmured, kissing Zhane's forehead. He helped his friend under the covers and soon joined him. The pair drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

The following morning, Zhane was the first wake up. He looked around the room. It seemed unusually bright when he realized he had a huge hangover. He nudged Andros, trying to rouse him but it didn't work.

"Come on, just wake up," Zhane whined in his boyfriend's ear. That did the trick. Andros rolled over and smiled up at Zhane.

"Morning," Andros greeted.

"I feel like shit," Zhane sighed.

"You were pretty shit faced last night," Andros answered.

"I was?" Zhane questioned. He couldn't really remember anything that happened last night.

"Yeah. Dancing on a table with your shirt off for a bunch of girls," Andros informed him.

"You saved me right before they go their hands on me?" Zhane asked and Andros nodded.

"I dragged you out and brought you back here and fucked your brains out," he said with a smile.

"So that's why my head hurts," Zhane chuckled.

"Cute. You want me to make it go away?" Andros remarked. Zhane gave a fake pout and nodded. Andros raised his hand and telekinetically moved the pain out of Zhane's head.

"Thanks," Zhane cooed, curling up against Andros.

"You're welcome. I hope you learned something from all of this," Andros said in a very fatherly tone.

"Like what? That you can fuck my brains out and I won't remember so you'll have to do it again?" Zhane asked, sounding hopeful.

"No. That when you get shit faced drunk people can easily take advantage of you," Andros answered.

"Oh….I liked my answer better," Zhane replied, placing a kiss on Andros' cheek.


End file.
